


Your Majesty

by Blackparade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Daddy Kink, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sexy Times, this is just porn, this is such a great pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes snooping through T'Challa's laptop and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangedangel (clockworkqueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkqueen/gifts).



> So I recently fell into WinterPanther Hell over on Tumblr. And this sort of happened :)
> 
> Sailwithneintothedark is my handle. Come cry with me about Bucky Barnes!

In times like this, Bucky truly curses his bladder.

It's the middle of the night. A rainy, cold, October night, and he can't hold it any longer.

Fighting the urge to whine, he untangles himself from the warmth and safety of T'Challa's embrace, slipping quietly out of bed and using his master assassin skills to move silently to the bathroom.

Knowing that he should probably take care of the rabid dog noises his stomach is making, he ventures out into the kitchen after washing his hands and goes in search of something delicious.

T'Challa's laptop is sitting open on the large marble island however, and he sees a tab opened up to a website called Tumblr.

The name is familiar. He thinks he remembers Clint or Natalia saying that name before, but isn't sure.

Interest piqued, he turns his head back over his shoulder and checks to make sure his boyfriend is still asleep, then slowly makes his way over to slide up into the bar stool next to the computer and take a look at what his boyfriend had been reading.

His breath catches in his throat as his eyes scan over the small text post saved.

_The Price is a powerful, looming presence, and it's enough to make the Sergeant shiver from his place tied down to the bed._

_"James. Tell me what you need."_

_The brunet writhes around on the soft cotton of the duvet, stormy blue eyes hungry as he gazes up at his lover._

_"Make love to me, Your Majesty."_

Bucky can't help the choked fit of laughter at that.

He says a lot of things in bed. 'Harder', 'faster', 'more', 'right there, T'Challa'. Not once however, has he ever considered saying 'Your Majesty' while his boyfriend is drilling him.

Being the little shit that he is (Steve is a bad influence), he leaves the laptop as he found it and retreats back to the bedroom, crawling into T'Challa's arms once again, and he smiles as the Prince instinctively pulls Bucky's head under his chin and wraps his arms tighter around him as he continues to sleep.

He's got an ace up his sleeve, and he's going to wait until the perfect moment to play it.

 

* * *

 

 

The perfect moment comes two weeks later.

The team had just finished up movie night. Well, the team meaning those that hadn't been necking the entire time.

Bucky had actually behaved himself that night, usually enjoying T'Challa bending him over his knee when he delves into his antics around the rest of the Avengers.

He'd sat cradled against the Prince's broad chest, actually enjoying Jurassic World.

As they make their way back to their floor of the tower, T'Challa couldn't quite keep his hands to himself. Every few steps he'll grab at Bucky's ass (Which may or may not be tucked into the tightest pair of jeans he owns) or tug at his hair as he leaves bruising kisses along his neck.

"Tell me how good I was tonight, daddy."

T'Challa smiles against his neck as he leads Bucky into the elevator, placing two firm hands under his thighs and hoisting the brunet up so they get some beautiful friction moving between them.

"So good. So perfect, my love."

Bucky is in Heaven. He's got his man right where he wants him.

And it shows.

Not ten minutes later, he's greedily pushing his ass back against T'Challa's face, whimpering at the two strong hands holding his hips in place.

The Prince suddenly pulls away with one final wet kiss, manhandling Bucky onto his back, before grabbing a bottle of lube and immediately pressing two fingers into the assassin's tight heat.

"I'm going to take good care of you tonight, beautiful."

Bucky smiles his signature crooked smile up at his lover, knowing the animal it unleashes in the man.

And not much later, each powerful thrust of the Prince's hips send pitchy, broken moans spilling out of his lips. The hand that had been pressed to his throat is now holding onto the headboard and using it as leverage to slam into the brunet.

"Oh, please! Please, fuck me harder! Please, Your Majesty!"

Bucky watches as his lover's eyes go almost completely black, and his own eyes roll back into his head as the Prince begins to fuck him so hard the headboard may very well be destroying the wall behind it.

He can't help but scream at the consuming pleasure of it all, knowing the rest of the tower (and probably all of Uptown Manhattan) can hear his gratitude.

He's pretty sure he blacks out for a few moments as he reaches his climax, because when he comes to, T'Challa has already cleaned them both up and is being the clingy big spoon that Bucky loves.

He shivers as his lover leans forward and ghosts a kiss behind his ear.

"You're amazing, James. Truly."

Bucky curls further into the warm embrace and can't help the small, wet laugh that escapes his lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

T'Challa kisses his neck before leaning up to whisper into his ear.

"I'm still bending you over my knee for snooping around on my computer."

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, the rest of the team are gathered on the communal floor, watching some awful movie about sharks and tornados.

Bucky is once again cradled in T'Challa's lap, wearing a personally made, far too big sweater, with the words, 'Wakanda's Royal Boy Toy'.

It doesn't take long for Sam to overhear the brunet whisper something in a language he can't understand, finishing the sexy little purr with, 'Your Majesty.'

A few moments later, when T'Challa is pulling the blushing man to his feet and nodding at everyone in the room as they make a hasty exit, he just sighs and sinks further into Steve's arms.

"Gonna need earplugs."

Steve just chuckles before placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"I'm used to it. Buck hasn't gotten any quieter in seventy years."

**Author's Note:**

> Devil Gonna Follow Me E'er I Go will be completed by the end of the month, I PROMISE!! I just have to write stuff while its fresh in my head.


End file.
